ugh, this day about love
by SwanningAround
Summary: CS AU: High School. Emma Swan didn't like Valentine's day but something (or someone) was about to change her mind. (Rated T because they say shit once)


Valentine's Day in high school was never a good day. All the "Love is in the air" thing and guys offering roses and chocolates to their girlfriends and – ugh.

She didn't know any other school that gave such importance to this day but, of course, the school's principal was Mary Margaret Blanchard so what was she expecting, right? Students even called her Snow White because of her beauty and her _very_ charming husband. She is "a fan of True Love", they say.

Emma sighed has she shook her head to yet another girl trying to give her a _You Make Me Blush_ Cupcake decorated with tiny hearts and made her way to her locker.

She picked up her History book and closed her locker with a little too much strength.

"Morning, Swan." Her best friend said with a smile on his extremely handsome face.

Emma let out a girly scream and glared at him "Jesus Christ Killian! You scared me."

"Sorry." He said as he kissed her cheek. The act made her blush even though it was a usual thing. They have known each other since ever and Emma was grateful for their friendship even if she wished they were something more. _Wait what?_

They made their way to their classroom as they waited for the bell to ring. As they walked, Killian bumped her shoulder into hers "Still grumpy about Valentine's day?"

She looked at him "You know what I think about this whole thing. It's just so cheesy…"

Killian chuckled and put a stubborn blonde curl behind her ear "That it is, lass."

* * *

As Emma, Ruby, Killian, Victor and Tink waited in line to have lunch and Ruby couldn't stop babbling about how cute Victor was because of his gift to her: a handmade valentine's card. While Emma rolled her eyes at the pair, Tink grinned as she listened to every single word coming out of Ruby's mouth and Killian teased Victor about the fact that he had gone soft.

"Next" Emma heard the lunch lady say. "Okay honey, what do you want: _Love Bites_ or a _My Heart for You on a Plate?_"

She did not just called pizza that. What was her life?

Ruby asked her to hurry, interrupting her state of shock, and Emma took a _My Heart for You on a Plate, _a glass of pink lemonade and little pack of Hershey's kisses.

_This was getting out of control. _

She ate her meal in silence while her friends laughed and talked about everything that was going on school.

Emma was fidgeting with one of her chocolates when Eric and Ariel asked them if they wouldn't mind taking a photo for the school paper. Everyone agreed and Emma tried to put on a happy face. She failed miserably.

"Emma, please smile." Ariel asked politely.

Killian looked at the Swan girl, smiled at her and put his arm around her shoulders. With his lips almost grazing her ear, voice low, Killian whispered "Just smile, love. Show the school how beautiful you are."

Emma stared at him, silently thanking him for the compliment.

"You've gone red." He grinned at her, making her laugh.

"Perfect!" Ariel said as Eric thanked them and went to take a photo of the teacher's table.

Ruby cleared her throat, asking for everyone's attention "So, as I was saying… Today's Friday and I was thinking that maybe we could go out. What do you guys think?"

Everyone agreed and Tink suggested that they could go to this new coffee shop that her friends, Robin and Regina, had just opened. It had live music and, since it was the first day, it would be a great party.

"Oh shit! Jones, we're already late for our meeting with the school counselor." Victor said in a rush while he tried to gather his things and kiss his girlfriend. Killian got up quickly too and they waved their goodbyes to everyone and ran to Mr. Gold's office.

Everybody shook their heads in amusement as they watched them leave the cafeteria to only, seconds later, watch them enter it again because Victor had forgotten his phone on the table. As he kissed Ruby one more time before leaving, Killian turned around to Emma "Lass, can you give me a kiss?"

Emma chocked on her spit as soon as his words fell from his mouth. "Wh- What?"

He pointed to her last Hershey's kiss on the table and Emma just wanted to crawl into the nearest hole for even thinking that he would want her to kiss him and – _oh God._

"Uhm, yeah sure, the chocolate, here." She said whilst she handed him the tiny chocolate.

Killian winked at her "Thanks, love."

When the boys were finally gone, she came across with Ruby and Tink smirking at her.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Nothing." The girls answered simultaneously.

* * *

Thank the Gods, Emma thought. This was her last class and then she could just go home, put on some nice clothes and make her way to the coffee shop to try to forget this crappy day at school.

"Very well children. Today we are going to read a bit of Romeo and Juliet due to this wonderful day but first, we are going to play a little game." Their teacher smiled. "Let's see…Killian and Emma, can you please stand up and come to my side?"

Emma groaned as the two of them went to stand next to their teacher.

"Okay, this is a really easy game. One of you takes a paper from this bag and the other writes the answer on the board. Got it?"

The two students nodded and Killian volunteered to read the tiny papers, leaving Emma to answer them.

"Miss French, can we start?" Killian asked. The petite woman smiled, giving Emma a pen so she could write on the white board in front of her.

"Okay. Number one" Killian said as he took a paper from the bag "What's your name?"

"Well, that's a tough one" Emma teased and wrote her name on the board.

"Number two: Short for William."

"This is so stupid" She said and wrote her answer.

Killian laughed and read number three "Complete: Do _ wanna build a snowman?"

Everyone started singing and Miss French had to ask the class to calm down "Yes, yes, we all love Frozen very much."

"Fourth question" Killian read "Write the second letter of the alphabet."

"Really?" Emma commented.

Killian nodded and proceeded "Number five: Oh _ God!"

Emma let out a deep sigh.

"Number six: If I'm your boyfriend, you're my _"

Emma chuckled at how idiot this game was. Seriously, who wrote these questions?

"Okay, lastly, you have to draw a hook." Killian said with a smirk.

Emma raised an eyebrow at him "A hook? Like the one that belongs to Captain Hook?"

Killian shrugged "I guess."

Emma drew a beautiful hook, feeling a little proud of her masterpiece. "Okay, so what now? That's it?"

"No, wait. I missed one." Killian read the last piece of paper "Read everything you wrote out loud."

Emma took a step backwards and followed the last instruction.

"Emma Swan, Will You B My Girlfriend ?" She couldn't understand, as if her brain short-circuited and needed to be rebooted. Around her, she could hear everyone in the room going _awww_. Her hand flew to her mouth and her heartbeat fastened inside her ribcage. What is going on?

He moved closer to her "What do you say, Swan? Will you be my girlfriend?" Killian stared at her, his hands going to her hips on instinct and she could see how nervous he was.

Emma placed her hands around his neck, playing with the hair at the nape of it. "You prepared this?" She whispered.

Killian grinned at her, a beautiful blush appearing on his devilishly handsome face. "Of course. I like you, Emma. I like you a lot."

"Why didn't you just talk to me, like a normal person?"

Placing his forehead on hers, noses brushing together, all of their friends and teacher completely forgotten, he answered truthfully "I thought I could take this opportunity to show you that Valentine's Day is not so bad."

Without waiting any longer, Emma Swan crushed her lips to his in a tender but passionate kiss not so surprised at how perfect they seemed to fit together.

Perhaps Valentine's Day wasn't such a crappy day.

"Kids, no kissing in class!" Miss French said as the class laughed.


End file.
